vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
V/'s Recommended Games Wiki
All of these recommendations come from /v/ (or at least should be). Expect tastes that may not match your own, a healthy serving of hateful language, and punishing standards of quality. We hate so hard because we love video games so much. This wiki, like all wikis, lives and breathes on the efforts of volunteers. If /v/ is going nuts over a new release or an unburied gem from the past or you can contribute to one of our lists, we appreciate it. PROTIP: This wiki was originally optimized for the Monobook skin, so some things will look off on the current default Wikia look. If you'd like, you can change the skin in your Wiki user account: my preferences, site layouts. Now in delicious Burichan flavor! ---- TL;DR: - - - - - - ---- ---- Thanks to emulators and eBay, you can still play videogames that are even older than some of us have been alive. ---- |style="border:1px solid black;border-radius:10px;padding:0.5em;" valign="top"| Special Interest Groups * Adventure Games * Arcade Games * Board Games * Freeware Games * Halloween Games * Hentai Games (+18) * Incremental / Idle Games * Interactive Fiction * Japanese RPGs * LAN Games * Metroidvania Games * Mickey Mouse * Massively Multiplayer * Multiplayer Recommendations * Mythical/Historical Games * Nazi (killing) Games * Pinball Games * Puzzle Games * Region-Free Xbox 360 Games * RTS games * Horror (NOPE) Games * Science games * SHMUPS for Dummies * Space Games * Truly Ancient Games * Upcoming Games * Visual Novel Games * Zombie Games By gamers, for gamers * Definitive Versions * Games Made by /v/irgins * Games /v/ dreams about * Grand List of Weaponry * Oblivion Mods * Fallout: New Vegas Mods * User-Made Content * ROM Translations * Rpg Maker Games * SHITTY RPG MAKER /v/ GAME * Unfinished Translations & Romhacks * Users' Games of the Moment * Users' Yearly Faves * Zelda-like games Other Recommendations * Emulator Recommendations * Recommended game reviewers/Let's Players * Recommended Controllers * Videogame Singles & Soundtracks * Strategy Guides * Low end computer games * Web/Flash Games Guides: * Genre Guide for Video Games * DLC Guide * Definitive Versions * Console Buying Guide * Fightan Game Guide (Competitive & non) * A Guide to Importing Specific Game Guides * Anno 1404 * Dizzy Games * Dragon Quest ** Dragon Quest VI ** Dragon Quest VII ** Dragon Quest IX * Dungeon Keeper * Dwarf Fortress * Faxanadu * Final Fantasy IV: The After Years * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time * Harvest Moon * Hydra Castle Labyrinth * Kenka Bancho * Killing Floor * Legend of Mana * Robot Unicorn Attack * Trails in the Sky |} Contributions /v/'s biggest contributor is Anonymous, so that includes you. Yes, you. We can't keep this thing up-to-date without you. * Use the search box on the left and start typing. If you pause, it will offer suggested pages that match. * If you're new to making wiki pages, check Wikia's '' ''' * See if there are pages on this wiki that . * See if there are pages on this wiki that are asking for help. * You should know the difference between a SHMUP and a rail-shooter; read A List and Guide to Game Genres * We have a Forum here purely for the wiki. If you want the stream-of-consciousness record of what /v/ thinks, you may be better off not knowing. Legal Stuff All materials not created specifically for this site are owned by their original creators and/or current owners within respective copyright and ownership law. ----